Vacances Surprises
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: Black et Snape sont insupportables avec leurs engueulades ! Dumbledore a alors une idée géniale: les envoyer en mission du côté de la côte italienne. Tout les deux coincés dans une maison sur la plage... Je vous laisse deviner le résultat !
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** MissPadfootBlack

**Titre:** Vacances Surprises**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** SS/SB

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, tout est à JKR :)

*Musique entrainante* "Yeah, MissPadfootBlack, de retour avec une fic en primeur absolu !" OK COUPEZ ! Ca fait un peu trop pompeux là.. Moi je veux juste vous livrer une fic sans aucune prétention... Alors voilà, enjoy quoi x) (ou pas...)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

POV Sirius

- OH PARCE QUE TU TE CROIS PLUS MALIN QUE LES AUTRES ESPECE DE SOMBRE ABRUTI !

Les mots avaient explosé hors de ma bouche sans que j'eus le temps de les en empêcher. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de de les retenir : Snape était un abruti, une âme charitable se devait de le lui faire savoir…

Il me jeta un de ses habituels regards dont la froideur auraient rendu plus d'un Freezer jaloux et me répondit du tac au tac sur un ton que je jugeais bien trop hautain :

- Black, je pense que ta gaminerie m'épatera toujours.

- MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUT…

Je fus stoppé dans mon élan par Molly, qui entra dans la cuisine telle une tornade rousse.

- CA SUFFIT !

Elle me jeta un regard noir :

- Sirius, je te signale qu'il y a de jeunes oreilles dans cette maison et que je ne tolérerai pas une seule grossièreté de plus !

Je ricanais en moi-même : elle pensait vraiment que ses gamins avaient besoin de moi pour se faire un répertoire de langage châtié ? Elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil… Je jugeais néanmoins plus prudent de la fermer pour l'occasion. De toute façon, j'aurais tout le loisir d'insulter l'autre crasseux une autre fois…

Je reportais mon attention sur Molly, qui jetait un regard inquisiteur à Snape :

- Séverus, mais comment peux-tu te faire embarquer à chaque fois dans ces disputes puériles ? C'était quoi cette fois ? Un robinet mal fermé ? Quelque chose de mal rangé ? Une discussion hautement philosophique sur le sujet épineux du « Comment faire cuire des pâtes » ?

Il renifla avec dégoût avant de cracher sa réponse :

- Black prétend qu'il existe des elfes de maison ne possédant qu'un œil.

Bon, ok, j'avoue : présenté de la sorte, ça pouvait sembler friser la connerie de s'engueuler pour ça. MAIS ! Mais quand on avait en face de soi un dégénéré qui s'évertuait à prétendre le contraire alors qu'on était sûr, CERTAIN MEME, de ce qu'on avançait, ça pouvait vous mener au bord de la crise de nerfs…

Molly nous regarda tour-à-tour, la bouche ouverte.

- Mais… Rassurez-moi : je rêve ? Vous étiez en train de vous battre pour un truc aussi… aussi stupide ?

Il me lança un sourire narquois :

- J'étais justement en train de lui dire de cesser ses gamineries.

Non mais il abusait là ! J'explosais de nouveau :

- BIEN SUR ! ET QUI PARLOTE DEPUIS VINGT MINUTES ?

- SIRIUS ARRETE DE HURLER ! J'en ai plein le dos de vos querelles incessantes ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'à cause de vous le Square devient invivable ?

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais rien n'y faisait : dès que je me retrouvais dans le même environnement que l'autre tâche, je n'avais plus qu'un seul but : le faire sortir de ses gonds…

POV Snape

- SIRIUS ARRETE DE HURLER ! J'en ai plein le dos de vos querelles incessantes ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'à cause de vous le Square devient invivable ?

Elle ne voulait pas elle aussi arrêter de hurler celle-là ? Et plutôt allez s'occuper de ses affreux morpions qui n'avaient qu'un seul but dans leur existence : gâcher la mienne !

Néanmoins, je me devais de lui donner raison : Black et moi, une fois dans la même pièce, devenions détestables. Mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Ce sale cabot prétentieux ne trouvait jamais rien de plus drôle que passer son temps à LITTERALEMENT ME FAIRE CHIER ! Sa dernière trouvaille en date ? Pondre qu'un elfe de maison pouvait avoir des antécédents de cyclope. Plus con comme affirmation il n'avait pas trouvé ? Et même si je n'en avais en définitive rien à foutre des sortes d'elfes, c'était son entêtement qui me mettait les nerfs en pelote. Ce type m'insupportait.

Il me jeta un regard empreint de colère :

- Il n'a qu'à plus y mettre les pieds. Après tout, j'ai accepté que ma demeure soit le quartier général de l'Ordre, pas de me faire insulter à chaque mots !

La bonne blague !

- Tu crois que je suis heureux de venir ici ? Je te signale que moins je te vois mieux je me porte ! Et bien sûr que tu as accepté que ce soit le quartier de l'Ordre ! C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire de là où tu es Black ! Ça va ? Pas trop dur de jouer les pleutres quand d'autres risquent leur vie chaque minute ?

Au vu du regard embrasé par la haine qu'il me décocha, je suis que je venais de toucher une corde sensible. Et oui Black, ça fait mal un orgueil titillé n'est-ce pas ?

- TU VAS VOIR C'EST QUI LE PLEUTRE !

Il dégaina sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide du poignet et je pâlis imperceptiblement. Par chance, la Weasley fut plus rapide et le désarma dans la seconde.

- J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Je vais aller trouver Dumbledore et on verra si vous faites toujours autant les malins !

Wo, la menace ! J'en tremblais déjà ! Comme si l'autre vieux pouvait effacer vingt ans de relation basée seulement sur une haine mutuelle. Je voulais bien qu'il avait du potentiel mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser bobonne trop loin…

- M'en fiche ! lui répondit l'autre cabot.

Sa réflexion était puérile à souhait mais, gardant mon air digne et blasé, je décidais d'en rester là et de retenir ma réflexion et de plutôt prendre congé et de regagner ma demeure et son calme ô combien chéri.

- Peut-être finira-t-il par faire grandir Black, qui sait… (Oui mon cul, il avait plus de chance de décrocher la lune) Et tous cas moi je te laisse avec lui.

Je lançais un dernier regard de défi à mon ennemi, qui me le rendit au centuple, et transplanais chez moi. Je m'octroyais un verre de whisky pur-feu tout en cogitant : bien que je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que Dumbledore puisse changer la situation, je me demandais bien quelle serait sa réaction.

Si j'avais su, je me serais dépêché de m'exiler en Ouzbékistan…

OooO

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je suis certain que tout ceci fera évoluer la situation.

Assis dans le grand fauteuil de son Bureau, Albus Dumbledore décocha un clin d'œil malicieux à Molly Weasley. Il avait écouté avec la plus grande attention les lamentions de la mère de la fratrie et une idée s'était imposée à son esprit. Et puis si ça échouait, ça ne pourrait de toutes façons pas faire de mal à ces deux grands gaillards… Et il se gaussait d'avance de la tête qu'ils allaient faire quand ils entendraient son petit plan…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

><p>Avis ? Suggestions ? Critiques ? Voir carrément insultes ?<p>

Dites moi tout x)


	2. Chapitre 2

PARDON PARDON PARDON !

J'ai mis environ 150 ans à poster, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais j'ai eu plein de boulot, tout ça tout ça et je suis partie alors voilà... (La fille qui se chercher presque pas d'excuses, je sais xD)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas (trop) et que vous allez quand même (un peu) continuer à me lire...

Sur ce, je me tais et je vous laisse avec nos deux crétins préférés :')

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

**Mercredi 15 juillet**

POV snape

J'émergeai avec difficulté de mon sommeil quand j'entendis un hibou gratter à ma fenêtre. Je m'extirpai de mon drap pour lui ouvrir et je m'empressai de décrocher le message accroché à sa patte. Je finis par lui donner un bout de biscuit que je venais de faire apparaître d'un informulé et le laissais repartir.

Je m'assis sur le lit et examinai le message. En l'ouvrant, je reconnu du premier coup d'œil l'écriture fine et penché du vieux. Super, des ennuis en perspective, je le sentais…

Je lus le message :

_Mon cher Séverus,_

_Molly Weasley est venue me trouver hier en grand désarrois._

Voilà, j'avais dit que ça sentais les emmerdes. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ses affaires ?

_Comme je peux le constater, vos relations avec Sirius ne se sont pas améliorées…_

SANS DECONNE ! Merci pour cette démonstration magistrale de votre don pour énoncer ce qui saute aux yeux…

_Je vous demande donc d'avoir l'amabilité de venir me trouver ce vendredi 17 juillet, histoire que nous en discutions… Calmement._

Il se la jouait psy maintenant. De mieux en mieux…

_En espérant vous voir,_

_Amicalement_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Au risque de me répéter, je l'avais dit que ça sentait les emmerdes…

POV Sirius

- Pour vous maître.

Je congédiai Kreattur d'un mouvement de tête et fit l'effort de m'arracher au tête à tête que j'avais entrepris avec mon café quelques instants plus tôt.

Je jetai un coup d'œil méfiant sur la lettre que venait de m'apporter l'elfe, m'attendant à ce que quelque chose qu'il y aurait mis me saute au visage (ça ne serait pas la première fois, cette créature avait un fameux grain…) mais je me tranquillisai en reconnaissant l'écriture gracieuse de Dumbledore à mon nom calligraphié avec soin sur le devant de l'enveloppe.

Je détachais le cachet de cire et lut la missive d'un œil endormi :

_Sirius,_

_Molly est venue me trouver hier soir, l'air quelque peu troublée._

Ah ? Elle avait finalement mit sa « menace » à exécution ?

_Apparemment, elle serait lasse de vos querelles incessantes avec Séverus…_

Et ? C'est notre problème je pense, pas le sien. Je la trouvais gentille mais déjà que mes engueulades avec l'autre chauve-souris était mon unique source de distraction, je ne voyais pas de quoi elle se mêlait…

_Je te demanderais donc de bien vouloir venir me voir ce vendredi 17 juillet, histoire de faire un brin de parlotte._

Un brin de parlotte ? Euh ouais… On avait gardé les hyppogriffes ensemble ou quoi ?

_J'espère bien te voir !_

_Amitiés,_

_Albus_

Merlin, ça ne sentait pas très bon tout ça…

**Vendredi 17 juillet**

POV Snape

- … et j'ai donc décidé de vous envoyer en mission de surveillance du côté de la côte italienne, là où nous savons que Voldemort à installer une de ses multiples bases…

J'avais toujours dit que le vieux était sacrément siphonné. Mais là, je crois qu'il venait de décrocher la palme… Un regard vers Black et son air ahuri me confirma que j'avais bien entendu ce que Dumbledore venait de nous pondre et je m'empressai de protester :

- Je ne crois pas que cette idée soit judi…

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

Black venait de me devancer niveau réclamations. Et sur ce coup-là, je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'approuver.

Le vieux nous décocha un sourire éclatant :

- Non non ! Je suis certain qu'avoir un but commun ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour votre relation. Ensuite, le soleil, la plage,… Quoi de mieux pour resserrer les liens ?

Mon Dieu…

POV Sirius

- Non non ! Je suis certain qu'avoir un but commun ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour votre relation. Ensuite, le soleil, la plage,… Quoi de mieux pour resserrer les liens ?

Euh, on se calme ! Primo, je n'avais aucune, mais alors là, AUCUNE, envie de « resserrer les liens » ! Secundo, je n'avais pas non plus l'envie de partir avec SNAPE m'enfermer dans une maison ! PLUTÔT CREVER !

Je l'entendis justement exposer son point de vue sur cette « idée géniale ». L'énervement suintait par tous les pores de sa peau : encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, les mains serrées en poings tremblants et ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne rosée tant il faisait des efforts pour ne pas hurler. Chaque fibre de son corps était tendue par la colère, effet que pour l'instant je me croyais le seul à savoir produire. Et ben je m'étais foutu le doigt dans l'œil ! Je songeai un instant au fait qu'il allait bientôt sauter sur Albus par-dessus le bureau en poussant un cri de ninja et me retins de pouffer…

- Ecoutez, Monsieur. (Il prononça ces mots sur un ton tellement glacial que je crois que la pièce perdit cinq bons degrés rien qu'à les entendre.) Je ne pense pas cette idée idiote judicieuse pour un sous. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'une cohabitation forcée nous serait bénéfique à l'un comme à l'autre.

Le vieux sorcier machiavélique esquissa un sourire :

- Je crains mon cher Séverus que vous n'ayez pas le choix : vos affaires sont déjà là-bas, et le portoloin part dans une heure. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêchez si vous ne voulez pas le rater. Et vous n'avez bien sûr pas intérêt à le rater…

Génial, j'allais passer deux semaines avec l'autre constipé… Tout cela promettait d'être… Intéressant ?

Si j'avais su…

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p>Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard EFFROYABLE, je vous promets la suite pour fin de semaine ! Elle est déjà écrite (merci le cours de latin, où je me fais royalement chier) et je n'ai plus qu'à la retaper ! Enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi... *Sors les mouchoirs*<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon, un retard d'un misérable jour peut-il être véritablement considéré comme un retard ? Moi je dirais que non... ;)

Soit, je me tais !

ENJOY :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

POV Sirius

Le sol acheva de tanguer sous mes pieds quand nous arrivâmes à destination : une petite maison blanche à deux étages située pile en face de la mer. Elle était isolée des autre et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à je ne savais combien de kilomètres à la ronde. L'extase ! Coincé avec pour seul compagnon l'autre bâtard graisseux ! Un coup d'œil à mon air renfrogné aurait confirmé la joie intense que je ressentais à me trouver ici… Je jetais un coup d'œil à Snape, histoire de voir s'il partageait mon point de vue, mais comme à l'accoutumée, son visage ne laissait rien paraître de son état d'esprit. Néanmoins, je pouvais distinguer la légère onde magique qui courrait sur sa peau, tout comme je remarquais que ses yeux sombres étaient encore plus noir que d'habitude, reflet indéniable de sa colère. Je me rendis compte que je le connaissais encore mieux que je ne connaissais mes propres amis, et cela me fit frissonner : notre haine mutuelle nous liait dans un lien aussi compliqué qu'indestructible…

Il se tourna soudain vers moi et me jeta un regard hautain, un sourcil relevé. Je faillis rougir en songeant qu'il aurait pu croire m'avoir surpris en plein matage de sa personne mais me ravivais directement : je n'étais EN RIEN en train de le mater ! Bien qu'il fallait avouer que ses yeux étincelant de rage avait quelque chose d'assez… excitant.

- Bon et bien Black, tu entres ou tu comptes directement passer par le jardin pour rejoindre la niche ?

Je m'abstins de répondre et me contentais d'un regard écœuré avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied, tout de même légèrement impatient de découvrir l'habitation qui allait nous accueillir les deux prochaines semaines…

POV SNAPE

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon indifférence de côté un instant pour apprécier ce que j'avais sous les yeux : la maison était époustouflante et ressemblait plus à une demeure de vacances qu'à un futur quartier général… Décorée de manière totalement moderne, les meubles d'un noir brillant s'alliaient à la perfection aux murs clairs et les quelques meubles en bois entretenaient un contraste parfait avec le reste. Au rez-de-chaussée, on retrouvait un immense salon équipée d'une télé HD et une cuisine/salle à manger, séparée de la pièce précédente seulement par un long bar en inox et en pierre noire scintillante. Un des murs était juste une bée vitrée et offrait une vue époustouflante sur la plage ses palmiers et, plus loin, sur une mer d'un bleu azur magnifique.

J'entendis un sifflement admiratif :

- BORDEL ! Mais c'est de la bombe atomique cette baraque !

Je soupirais et me tournais vers Black, qui souriait de manière parfaitement abrutie comme un gamin à qui on venait d'offrir le jouet qu'il réclamait depuis des lustres.

- C'est une maison, pas de quoi s'affoler.

- C'est un palace !

Je soupirais en me disant qu'il ne devait pas avoir bien saisi le pourquoi on était là et m'empressais de rafraîchir ses idées. Pour peu qu'il y avait quelque chose à rafraîchir…

- Oui, c'est cela ! Et je ne te dis pas comme cette baie vitrée nous sera utile si nous nous faisons attaquer par des mangemorts ! Franchement, on sera d'une discrétion !

Il renifla avec hargne :

- La ferme Servilus ! Même ta sale face de chauve-souris ne gâchera pas ma bonne humeur !

Hem… On parie ?

- Non, tu as raison, je peux te comprendre. (Il me jeta un regard surpris mais néanmoins méfiant.) Quand on passe le plus clair de son existence terré comme un chien, pas étonnant qu'on soit tout en joie de voir du pays…

Au vu des éclairs quand lançaient ses yeux bleus, j'avais fait mouche… Et je n'eus pas le temps de dire Quidditch qui déjà il avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur moi :

- _Furuncu_…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une force invisible qui le projeta avec violence sur le mur opposé. Je riais intérieurement, me réjouissant de le voir les quatre fers en l'air, quand un morceau de parchemin sorti de nulle part voleta jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était tenu Black quelques instants auparavant. Je m'en saisi et restais bouche bée devant ce que je lus…

POV Sirius

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, ma rencontre avec le mur ayant été plutôt rude et venais tout juste d'achever de me demander ce qu'il venait de m'arriver exactement quand je levais la tête pour découvrir un Snape bouillonnant de rage, un parchemin à la main. Je m'approchais avec précaution, pas vraiment désireux de me retrouver une nouvelle fois les dents dans le mur, et sifflais avec rage :

- Refais moi encore une fois ce coup- là Servillus et je te jure que…

- La ferme. Si tu étais un peu plus dégourdi, tu saurais que ce n'était pas moi.

Il ne leva pas même ses yeux de la missive et je haussais un sourcil surpris :

- Ha non ? Et c'était qui alors ?

- Dumbledore.

- HEIN ?

Il me tendit le parchemin, dardant deux onyx luisant de colère dans mes yeux.

- Lis ça.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand je vis sa rage se traduire par des étincelles de magie aux bouts de ses doigts et lui arrachais le manuscrit des mains avant de m'éloigner imperceptiblement de la bombe à retardement que qu'il était à cet instant. J'écarquillais les yeux en prenant connaissance de la lettre :

_Sirius, Séverus,_

_J'espère que la maison vous plait et que vous vous y sentirez à l'aise ses deux prochaines semaines._

_Si cette lettre vous est parvenue, c'est que vous avez déjà ouvert les hostilités. Et bien sachez que j'ai décidé de mettre un point finale à ces querelles d'adolescents !_

_Je vous apprendrai tout d'abord qu'il n'y a aucune base de Tom Jedusor dans cette partie de l'Italie (du moins pas à ma connaissance) et que donc tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire est de profiter du soleil et des joies de la plage ! Ensuite, apprenez qu'il vous sera impossible de vous faire tout mal physique, au risque de faire quelques rencontres avec le mobilier…_

_J'ose espérer que ce séjour sera bénéfique à chacun d'entre nous._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Je restais la bouche ouverte. On venait de se faire berner comme des bleus.

- Mais… Mais il lui manque une case !

- Merci pour cette observation suintant d'intelligence Black. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour le remarquer.

- Rho, tais-toi espèce de crasseux ou je te…

Il esquissa une de ses sourires sarcastiques :

- Ou tu quoi ? A moins que ton cerveau ne puisse retenir ce flot IMMENSE d'informations, tu viens de lire qu'il nous est impossible de nous faire du mal sans en subir les conséquences. Dommage d'ailleurs.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Il embrassa la maison d'un regard dédaigneux avant de déclarer catégoriquement :

- Je m'en vais.

Il était vraiment drôle lui ! Et comment il comptait faire monsieur je –suis-le-plus-malin ?

- Si tu te crois plus rusé que Dumbledore, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! Et jusqu'au coude !

Il me jeta un regard Freezer avant de transplaner.

POV Snape

Je sentis mon corps littéralement prendre feu alors que je transplanais. J'eus l'impression que l'intégralité des particules de mon corps se déchirait et je ne fus que douleur avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me réveillais dans la pièce lumineuse qu'était le salon et fit face à un Black hilare :

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

Un autre morceau de parchemin voleta nonchalamment avant de m'atterrir dans les mains :

_PS : Oh, bien évidemment, il vous sera impossible de quitter la maison avant les deux semaines. Toutes les ressources de l'endroit se renouvelleront magiquement quelles qu'elles soient et vous avez bien entendu accès à la plage privée. Ne tentez pas de vous aventurez au-delà, je vous le dis comme conseil d'ami._

- Nous sommes en cage le cabot… Note que ça ne devrait pas beaucoup te changer.

Je me délectais de son air rageur quand il pâlit et souris de satisfaction personnelle et voyant ses articulations blanchir quand il sera les poings avec hargne.

- Terrible sentiment que la frustration n'est-ce pas Black ?

- La ferme…

Je le laissais là et décidais de visiter l'étage, dans lequel on retrouvait une immense salle de bain contenant une douche énorme et un jacuzzi. A ma grande surprise (et, accessoirement, à mon grand désespoir), je découvris qu'il n'y avait qu'un seule chambre, qui contenait un lit gargantuesque.

Je restais à regarder la pièce avec trouble quand je sentis la présence de Black dans mon dos avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Ouais… Il a dut zapper qu'on était deux le vieux siphonné… Tu vas devoir te trouver un autre lit.

Je me tendis d'irritation : s'il pensait qu'il allait s'approprier la chambre, il pouvait se mettre cette idée bien profondément là où je pensais !

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une carpette confortable sac à puces !

- C'est cela ! Et toi, en tant que chauve-souris de renom, tu peux aller te trouver une branche solide !

Je m'apprêtais à sortie ma baguette quand je me souvins du vol plané du cabot. Ne pas pouvoir dégainer sans crainte des représailles était un supplice !

- Et oui ! Terrible sentiment que la frustration n'est-ce pas ?

Il me jeta un regard narquois :

- Finalement, je vais prendre le divan, il est plus proche du frigo !

Il fit volte-face et descendit les marches d'un pas nonchalant. Ces deux semaines allaient être très longues…

* * *

><p>Z'auriez pas une p'tite review S'iou plait M'dame, M'onsieur ? ...<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà la suite ! Et pas 150 ans après cette fois ! Je trouve que je m'améliore !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

POV Snape

Cela faisait déjà six jours que j'étais enfermé avec le cabot… Les trois premiers jours avaient été un vrai calvaire, nous nous étions mutuellement cherchés sans relâche, l'un finissant toujours par trouver l'autre, qui répliquait par quelques insultes bien placées... Mais la frustration de ne pouvoir évacuer notre haine autrement que par les mots nous avaient, je pense, tous les deux vite fatigués et nous nous étions chacun emmurés dans un silence buté. Résultat : j'avais passé la journée enfermé dans la chambre à lire et maintenant que j'avais feuilleté l'intégralité de la bibliothèque, je me faisais littéralement chier ! Et bien entendu, j'aurais préféré crever que de descendre le rejoindre. Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule alternative pour ne pas regarder le temps s'écouler trop lentement : dormir…

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant des guitares hurler au rez-de-chaussée. Je reconnus un morceau d'un groupe punk-rock moldu que Black appréciait et bondit comme un diable de mon lit : même dormir n'était pas possible ! Finalement, il avait quand même décidé de me les casser jusqu'au bout !

J'arrivais en trombe dans le salon et le découvris allongé sur le canapé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne détourna même pas le regard à mon arrivée, ce qui me fit encore plus péter un câble :

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ?

Il me fit signe qu'il n'entendait rien à cause de la musique et je faillis lui faire bouffer la chaîne hi-fi, que j'éteignis d'un mouvement brusque en me tournant de nouveau vers lui :

- Tu te crois spirituel ?

Il sourit :

- Quoi encore ? T'as quelque chose contre Green Day ? Ils sont bien pourtant…

- Black je… JE DORMAIS !

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il allait bientôt bouffer ses oreilles si ça continuait…

- Ah ?

J'allais le tuer…

- Fais pas l'innocent tu veux, ça n'est que plus insupportable !

- Rho ça va, c'était une petite blague…

Surtout ne pas l'étrangler, surtout ne pas l'étrangler…

- Bon allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire la cuisine ! Je suis le roi de la bolognaise !

Euh… Oui. C'était quoi cet élan soudain de bonté ? Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Non merci, je ne tiens pas à mourir empoisonné.

Je le fixai et il me sembla un court instant déceler dans son regard une véritable déception due au fait je puisse l'accuser de saccager sa cuisine. Néanmoins, il reprit vite son air moqueur :

- Je ne peux te faire aucun mal rappelle-toi ! Et puis, ma bolognaise n'est pas quelque chose que l'on gâche avec du poison ! C'est un art !

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Ce qui était tout à fait faux puisque je m'étais nourri exclusivement de plat à réchauffer depuis notre arrivée dans la maison, vu qu'aucun de nous ne se risquait à aller dans la cuisine, cette dernière contenant beaucoup trop d'objets pointus… Et ce fut le moment précis que ce traitre d'estomac choisit pour me le rappeler avec… beaucoup d'insistance.

- M'oui, tu n'as pas faim c'est cela. Je vais cuisiner quand même.

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine, son satané sourire toujours pendu à ses lèvres.

POV Sirius

Bon, ok. Mon soudain regain de gentillesse pouvait sembler suspect. MAIS, MAIS ! Je crevais littéralement la dalle et je voulais forcer Snape à reconnaître mes talents culinaires hors-pairs !

Je fis donc revenir des oignons, roussis du haché, coupais des tomates fraiches et mélangeais le tout dans du concentré de tomates tout en saupoudrant de basilic frais et d'épices méditerranéennes. Bientôt, toute la maison embaumait l'Italie et Snape ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux.

- Tu voudrais bien arrêter de me fixer comme si j'allais foutre un truc dans la sauce dès que tu aurais le dos tourné ?

- Non. J'ai pas confiance en toi le cabot, ce qui est compréhensible je pense.

Je me raidis imperceptiblement :

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ou je te jure que je te jette la casserole bouillante à la tronche…

C'est vrai quoi, il faisait chier à la fin ! J'avais beau faire un léger effort de cessation des hostilités, il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute une couche !

Il ne répliqua pas et plongea ses onyx dans mes yeux, sans doute en quête d'indices sur le prétendu plan hostile que j'aurais élaboré. Après une minute de cet examen intense, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise : j'avais tendance à croire au proverbe qui disait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme et avais l'impression que ses yeux noirs allaient d'un instant à l'autre se fondre en moi pour explorer mes pensées les plus intimes. Bon d'accord, je virais au parano… Mais la profondeur de son regard fit tout de même courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Euh… Tu mettrais pas la table ?

Il baissa les yeux à mon plus grand soulagement et dressa le couvert tandis que j'égouttais les pâtes et servais les assiettes.

- Bon appétit !

Nous nous jetâmes sur la nourriture sans un mot et le délice qu'était ma cuisine me fit vite oublier le trouble que Snape et ses orbes noirs avaient un instant créé en moi. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire, j'étais le dieu de la bolo…

POV Snape

Je me devais de le reconnaitre : Black cuisinait foutrement bien ! J'avais enfin pu aller me coucher le ventre plein et mon estomac le remerciait chaleureusement, contrairement à moi qui avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour remercier qui que ce soit, et encore moins Sirius Black !

Quelque chose avait changé entre nous depuis ce soir, comme si nous avions conclu une sorte de pacte silencieux qui stipulerait qu'on cesserait de se chercher des noises tant que nous serions coincés dans cette maison. Et lui aussi avait changé : dans son regard, là où je ne lisais auparavant que haine et mépris, je pouvais à présent deviner un mélange d'incompréhension et d'indécision…

Toutes ces pensées trottèrent dans mon esprit un bout de temps, tant et bien que je me retrouvais incapable de fermer l'œil alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée… En plus, je crevais de soif. Je décidais donc de descendre boire un verre d'eau. Mal m'en prit.

Je descendis les marches sans un bruit, peu désireux de réveiller Black. Arrivé en bas des marches, je tendis l'oreille et l'entente de sa respiration lente, profonde et régulière me rassura quant à son état avancé de sommeil. Néanmoins, j'étais forcé de passer par le salon pour accéder à la cuisine, ce qui impliquait que je devais redoubler de discrétion.

Je m'engageais dans la pièce à pas de loup et restais figé de stupeur, la bouche ouverte et des yeux comme des soucoupes face à la vision qui s'offrait à moi : Black, allongé sur le ventre, un bras et une jambe pendant sur le côté dormais… à poil. Et la couverture qu'il avait jetée dans son sommeil additionnée au clair de lune qui s'insinuait à travers la baie vitrée du salon et qui atterrissait sur son corps me faisait jouir d'une vue très claire sur son anatomie… Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur ses épaules musclées, descendit le long de son dos en suivant la courbe de sa colonne et termina en apothéose sur ses fesses musclées qui semblaient fermes à souhait. Canon. Ce mec était canon. Il se retourna dans son sommeil m'offrant à présent une vue imprenable sur sa virilité qui pendait paresseusement sur sa cuisse. J'avais beau le haïr, je n'avais là qu'une envie : me saisir de son sexe juste pour avoir le plaisir de le sentir durcir entre mes doigts. D'ailleurs il y en avait un autre qui commençait à durcir…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'arrachais au spectacle bandant que Black m'offrais pour retourner dans mon lit. De retour dans mes draps, je ravalais un juron : non seulement je bandais comme un âne, mais en plus avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas bu…

POV Sirius

Je l'entendis remonter tant bien que mal et me retint de pouffer lorsque que je me dis qu'ici, l'expression « partir la queue entre les jambes » prenait une toute autre signification. Mon petit cinéma avait eu l'effet escompté et je m'en réjouissais. Non seulement j'avais trouvé le moyen de le pousser à bout sans risquer de faire une rencontre avec une quelconque partie de la maison, mais aussi tout ce que je risquais, c'était qu'il me saute dessus. J'avais vu pire comme conséquence de mes actes ! En plus, sa manière de me jeter des regards pénétrant commençait sérieusement à avoir un effet non négligeable sur ma libido… Il était temps que le prenne les choses en main, ce qui impliquait que la température de la maison allait sans doute grimper de quelques degrés durant les prochains jours…

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p>Hum, review ? :D Histoire que je continue à m'améliorer... *regard innocent*<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci pour vos reviews et ajouts, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D

Kawu93 : Hem, il est clair que moi aussi, je ne serais pas contre le fait d'un tel Sirius dans mon lit ;) !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

POV Snape

J'avais mal dormi. Ou plutôt non, j'avais trop bien dormi, tant et bien que j'avais laissé un petit souvenir à mes draps : ma nuit avait été peuplée par de grands bruns musclés aux corps dénudés et tout cela m'avait mis d'une humeur massacrante. Je me levais en étirant mes membres endoloris par mes manifestes mouvements nocturnes, lançais un sort de nettoyage sur mes pauvres draps ainsi que sur ma pauvre personne, enfilais rapidement un t-shirt noir et un jeans et sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je descendis les marches avec vigueur, songeant qu'aujourd'hui Black n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à me saouler ! Moi, frustré ? Non, jamais…

Je débarquais dans la cuisine et découvris le cabot de dos, perché au bar sur un tabouret et portant pour seul vêtement un boxer noir, ce qui ramena violemment ma vision nocturne à mon esprit et attisa l'étincelle de désir qui crépitait au fond de mon être et que je m'étais pourtant juré de faire disparaître.

- Bonjour !

Il m'avait entendu arriver et avait levé le nez de son bol de céréales pour me lancer un sourire éclatant. Depuis quand Black avait un sourire aussi sexy ? Je ne jugeais pas opportun de répondre et partis m'assoir en face de lui après m'être servi une tasse de café noir fort. Très fort. Je le méritais.

- T'en veux ?

Il me tendit le paquet de céréales et lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je distinguais une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure… Non, je ne voulais pas de ces putains de céréales, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il arrête de m'allumer ainsi ! Je ne savais pas si je devais mettre ça sur le compte de l'enfermement temporaire ou d'une folie passagère, mais, à cet instant précis et avec sa moue aguicheuse, le cabot allumait littéralement un feu d'artifice dans mon pantalon. Merci Merlin de m'avoir fait choisir un jeans serrant…

- Ca fait aujourd'hui une semaine que nous sommes là Black, ce qui signifie que ça fait une semaine que je ne mange rien le matin. Je ne vois donc même pas pourquoi tu poses la question.

Le sourire sibyllin qui illumina son visage me fit frissonner :

- Oh beaucoup de choses finissent par changer… Et puis tu sais, prétendre ne pas aimer prendre un petit dej', c'est un peu comme prétendre ne pas aimer s'envoyer en l'air le matin : les seuls qui l'affirment sont ceux qui n'ont jamais essayé…

Il se leva et se retrouva rapidement derrière moi alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota. Il se pencha sur moi et je pu sentir sa chaleur et son souffle chaud s'insinuer jusqu'au plus profond de moi quand il me susurra à l'oreille :

- Alors Snape, toi t'as déjà essayé … ?

Je votais à l'unanimité avec moi-même pour que, pour le bien de ce qu'il me restait de santé mentale, il prenne plusieurs mètres de distance et qu'il aille enfiler quatre pulls en laine pour m'ôter de sous le nez son torse taillé à la serpe… Il se rapprocha encore plus et je me levai brusquement et lui fis face.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Il me lança un regard des plus innocents :

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais déjà essayé de te … nourrir de grand matin.

C'est cela, et moi, j'étais Dumbledore déguisé en girafe verte et jaune.

- Tu n'irais pas t'habiller ? Tu te crois où ? Dans un camp de naturistes ?

Il fit un pas en avant, ce qui fit que je me retrouvais coincé entre lui et le bar.

- Non … (un pas de plus, ma respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement) Si j'étais dans un camp naturiste … (un pas encore, mon cœur tambourinait dans mes tempes), je serais … (un pas encore, bientôt je le violais) Totalement nu…

Il murmura ses derniers mots. Il se trouvait à à peine deux centimètres de moi et la lueur de désir qui luisait dans les deux saphirs qui me fixaient ne laissaient aucune place pour le doute en ce qui concernait ses intentions. J'haletais et mon jeans me semblait encore plus étroit que quelques minutes auparavant…

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je parvins néanmoins à puiser dans mes ultimes ressources pour m'arracher à sa contemplation et le repousser violemment. Je partis sans un mot vers la salle en laissant dans la cuisine un Black souriant de satisfaction. Il voulait jouer ? Et bien on allait jouer !

POV Sirius

Je me délectais de son air furibond quand il quitta la cuisine et que j'entendis violemment claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Si j'avais su plus tôt que c'était aussi drôle de draguer Snape, j'aurais commencé depuis belle lurette ! Et surtout, c'était si facile…

Néanmoins je devais reconnaître que ce stratagème avait un inconvénient : si c'était un jeu d'enfant de l'exciter, c'était en revanche compliqué de ne pas l'être moi-même. Et je commençais à éprouver un réel désir pour celui que je considérais hier encore comme l'être le plus inutile qu'il avait été donné de porter à notre terre… Ses pupilles dilatées de désir et ses lèvres qui s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes lorsque j'avais collé mon corps au sien m'avaient légèrement fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même, et j'avais pu remarquer que le t-shirt moulant qu'il avait enfilé ce matin soulignait à la perfection le tracé de ses abdominaux… Qui aurait pu croire un jour que le corps que cachait le grand maître des cachots pouvait être si appétissant ?

Je repris ma place sur le tabouret et terminais mon bol de céréales tandis que je tendais l'oreille, à l'affût de tous mouvements de Snape. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis claquer la porte de la salle de bain, suivie de près par celle de la chambre et j'en conclu qu'il allait passer le reste de la journée terré dans sa tanière, à l'instar des autres jours.

Je fus surpris lorsque je l'entendis descendre les marches : tiens donc, il osait encore s'approcher de moi ? Je l'entendis s'arrêter au milieu du salon et me retournais. J'étouffais une exclamation lorsque je le découvris en short de bain noir devant la baie vitrée, un essuie à la main et ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant dans son dos. Certaines gouttes égarées étaient venues se perdre sur son torse, qu'elles dévalaient avec avidité pour atterrir dans son short. Ok, là, c'est moi qui avais un coup de chaud.

Il se tourna vers moi et darda ses yeux sombres sur moi, me détaillant sans vergogne. Il s'arrêta sur mes yeux, dans lesquels il planta ses yeux sombres avant de déclarer d'une voix suave :

- Si c'est pour rester coincés ici comme des cons, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas Black ?

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif et je me sentis fondre.

- Je parlais de la plage, au cas où tu te méprendrais…

Il sourit, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit.

Je restais la bouche ouverte : depuis quand SEVERUS SNAPE s'adressait à moi sur un ton ronronnant ? Depuis quand il mettait des shorts aussi sexy ? Depuis quand il débarquait les cheveux mouillés dans le salon en me balançant des phrases à double sens à la tronche ? Il devait souffrir de troubles de la personnalité, je ne voyais que ça… Mais je n'allais surement pas me laisser faire ! S'il voulait jouer à « qui enflammera l'autre le premier », il était mal tombé, parce que c'était MA spécialité ! Je me dépêchais d'enfiler le short hawaïen rouge qui avait gentiment été glissé dans ma valise, attrapais une bouteille d'huile de bronzage et un essuie de plage et sortit sous le soleil italien.

Snape avait déposé son essuie non loin de la mer et regardais les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers de la falaise non loin de notre coin de plage. Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsque je m'installais à côté de lui et ne daigna me regarder que lorsque je lui formulais la demande qui constituait une des tactiques hyper-intelligentes de mon plan de séduction :

- Ça te dirait pas de me mettre de l'huile dans le dos ?

Je ponctuais ma phrase de mon sourire le plus aguicheur et il me tendit la main sans un mot et sans quitter mon regard des yeux. Je lui mis la bouteille dans les mains et me retournais…

POV Snape

Il était doué. Très doué. Voire trop doué.

Il se mit dos à moi et je me rapprochai de lui, plaçant mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et rapprochant mes genoux au maximum de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Je versais un peu d'huile sur ses épaules, impatient sans pour autant me l'avouer de sentir la texture de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je commençais par ses épaules musclées, que je massais avec vigueur, continuais avec sa nuque et descendis ensuite dans son dos en exécutant des mouvements lents et sensuels. Percevoir ses muscles palpiter sous mes doigts et le sentir régir à chacun de mes gestes me donnait chaud, et j'attends le paradoxe de l'excitation lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que je repassais sur ses épaules. Gémissement bien vite suivit d'un murmure :

- Oui… Là… Continue…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un soupir et continuais de frotter ses épaules un léger moment. Nous avions tout deux pleinement conscience de l'érection de l'autre et cela ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus érotiques…

Je finis par me dégager sans un mot et me levais pour m'élancer dans l'eau, dont la morsure fraiche me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, me faisant soudain sortir de la brume de désir dans laquelle Black m'avait plongée. Le retour à la réalité sonna l'alarme de mon esprit : à quoi jouait-on là ? Nous étions censés nous détester, pas nous attiser l'un l'autre comme deux animaux en chaleur ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais étais certain d'une chose : je ne m'abaisserais pas à mettre le cabot dans mon lit ! Même si je devais avouer que le désir qu'il suscitait en moi était de plus en plus incandescent…

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Et zou, encore un chapitre de plus :D<p>

Le prochain devrait NORMALEMENT contenir un peu de citron (on reconnaitra les pervers qui souriront à cette annonce...)


	6. Chapitre 6

OK OK j'avoue ! J'ai un peu trainé ! Mais j'ai une (bonne !) excuse pour une fois: mes examens ! Alors soyez un peu indulgents x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

POV Snape

Black gémit sous mes coups de reins.

- Plus fort Sev …

Je gémis à mon tour… et me réveillais en sursaut. Une semaine supplémentaire venait de s'écouler, la pire de mon existence. Je préférais encore lorsque l'on s'engueulait ! Les trois premiers jours, nous nous étions consacrés avec succès à notre petit jeu de séduction, mais j'avais vite fini par me rendre compte de notre comportement et avait cessé les hostilités. Seulement, il était trop tard : le mal était fait et non seulement mes nuits étaient de plus en plus bouillantes et mouvementées, dans lesquelles les protagonistes n'étaient plus de grands bruns sans visage mais un Black grandement excité, mais en plus je ne pouvais à présent plus à occuper la même pièce que lui sans me retrouver dans le même état qu'un animal en rut…

Je descendis prudemment les marches pour atterrir dans la cuisine. Je venais de boucler mes valises, désireux de quitter l'endroit aux petites heures le lendemain, tandis que Black avait décidé de préparer le repas, qui promettait d'être succulent au vu de l'odeur qui s'échappait des casseroles…

Derrière la cuisinière, se trouvait l'objet de mes désirs, me tournant le dos et s'affairant, une cuillère en bois à la main. Je frissonnais à la vue de son dos dénudé, dont chaque muscle parfaitement dessiné apparaissait à chacun de ses mouvements. Si j'avais décidé de cessé mon comportement provoquant, il n'en était rien pour lui et il avait pris l'insolente habitude se balader à moitié nu, m'exhibant son torse exquis à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

Mon regard glissa un étage plus bas et observa d'un œil qui ne put s'empêcher d'être appréciateur le jeans noir cintré qu'il avait enfilé. Cela me coutait de l'avouer, mais ce gars avait le plus beau cul de la planète ! Un seul regard vers celui-ci et le souvenir de mes derniers rêves me revint avec force à l'esprit sous la forme d'images on ne pouvait plus… explicites.

Il me sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il se retourna vivement et m'agressa avec une cuillère remplie de sauce blanche :

- Goute ça à la place de me mater de manière tout à fait inconvenante !

J'aurais rougi si je n'avais pas été Snape… Je jugeais prudent de ne rien rétorquer et tendit la main pour saisir la cuillère. Je n'avais jamais rien bouffé d'aussi bon ! Mais, fierté oblige, je me gardais bien de le lui faire remarquer. C'était sans compter le besoin insatiable de compliment de Black :

- Bon, alors c'est comment ?

Il sourit, sachant très bien ce que j'en pensais.

- Pas mauvais…

- Pas mauvais ? Le plaisir qui brillait dans ton regard lorsque tes lèvres ont touché la cuillère était presque tangible Snape…

Il se planta devant moi et me coinça entre le bar et son torse abominablement désirable tout en se léchant la lèvre supérieure. Très mauvais plan…

- La cuisine est un de mes talents cachés… Et j'en ai plein d'autres si tu veux savoir…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, m'acculant totalement. NON, je ne voulais RIEN savoir, surtout en ce qui concernait ses talents cachés ! Du moins, mon esprit ne voulait rien savoir… Parce que mon corps, ce traitre, semblait plutôt avide de connaissances...

- Si tu nous montrais ton talent pour mettre la table à la place ?

POV Sirius

- Si tu nous montrais ton talent pour mettre la table à la place ?

Je souris, conscient de la lueur de désir que je venais d'allumer dans son regard sombre avec ma dernière réflexion. Je lui jetais un dernier regard suggestif et me décalais, le laissant mettre une certaine distance entre nous.

Cette dernière semaine avait été très instructive, bien que je devais admettre que les premiers jours avaient été éprouvants : Snape s'était amusé à me rendre fou de désir et, bien que je lui aie rendu au centuple, j'avais tout de même été dérouté par son attitude. Il avait fini par se lasser, moi pas. Et j'étais bien décidé de le mettre dans mon lit avant notre retour, ce qui ne me laissait que ce soir comme dernier délai… Cette pensée suffit à m'électriser et je sentis une douce chaleur inonder mon bas-ventre tandis que je mettais la table.

Il s'assit pendant que je servais le repas. Une fois les assiettes pleines, je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et brandit ce que j'y avais planqué :

- Barolo Tortoniano de chez Michele Chiarlo !

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais néanmoins pétillants de plaisir.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en vins toi ?

- Mais depuis toujours ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu ignores encore à mon sujet…

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un regard brûlant et fus ravi d'une fois de plus être parvenu à mon but lorsque je vis ses doigts se refermer avec forces sur le bord de la table et ses yeux noirs irrésistiblement glisse sur mon torse nu. J'imaginais sans peine son regard sur mes fesses en train de me détailler lorsque je me retournais pour déboucher la bouteille de vin. Il allait finit par craquer, j'en étais certain.

Je contemplais le liquide carmin lorsque pendant que je remplissais les verres et lui souhaitais un bon appétit avant de m'attaquer au repas. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette sauce était une vraie bombe ! Et Snape avait l'air de penser pareil. Je levais mon verre :

- A notre dernier repas ici !

Admirez que je venais de prononcer ces mots sans le moindre sous-entendu ! Il eut l'air de le remarquer aussi et me jeta un regard suspicieux lorsque nos verres tintèrent en s'entrechoquant

- Oui, c'est enfin fini…

Hum, non. Ça commençait plutôt…

Nous passâmes au salon une fois le repas terminé et je sortis une nouvelle bouteille de l'armoire :

- « Disaronno on the rocks ! »

- Je vais me coucher Black…

- Attends, juste un verre ! Il faut quand même bien qu'on fête le fait qu'on pourra de nouveau se foutre sur la gueule demain !

Je savais que l'amaretto était son pêché mignon et qu'il ne refuserait pas un verre. De plus, j'avais fait un effort durant le repas pour laisser son désir torturé en paix histoire qu'il ne prenne pas peur et accepte de boire un verre avec moi.

- Juste un verre Black.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant et je souris : j'avais gagné.

POV Snape

J'étais torché. Mais genre vraiment torché mort. Genre après avoir siffler une demi bouteille de vin et une demi d'amaretto… L'alcool envahissait mon organisme, altérant mes sens, déformant mon jugement et, surtout, attisant encore plus mon désir…

- … et là il lui dit ouais c'est ça comme un hypogriffe !

J'éclatais de rire à la plaisanterie de Black tandis qu'il s'esclaffait aussi. C'était à n'en pas douter un rire de types bourrés. Quiconque serait entré dans la pièce aurait deviné notre état à la vue de nos yeux brillants, nos joues rouges et nos mouvements maladroits.

Mon regard d'ivrogne glissa sur mon compagnon de beuverie, affalé sur le divan face au fauteuil dans lequel j'étais avachi sans grande dignité. Sa poitrine nue tressautait au rythme de ses éclats de rire, quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur son regard azur et son sourire s'élargissait sur ses dents blanches. Je cessais de pouffer, subjugué par sa personne et ce qu'il s'en dégageait. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus désirables qu'à cet instant…

Il surprit mon regard chargé de convoitise et me décocha un sourire enjôleur avant de se lever tant bien que mal. Il marqua une pause, le temps de trouver un semblant d'équilibre, et s'emparait de la bouteille ouverte, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait :

- On finit ?

- Bien sûr !

Je lui tendis mon verre. Au point où j'en étais, un peu plus un peu moins…

Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche incertaine, la bouteille en équilibre précaire. Malheureusement, il trébucha et me retomba dessus, tout comme le malheureux fond du liquide ambré. Affalé à califourchon sur moi, la tête à hauteur de mon épaule, Black grogna :

- Grml… Y en a pu !

- Ouais ben moi j'en ai partout !

Il leva son regard vers moi à cette annonce, comme si je venais de lui révéler une nouvelle capitale, et je vis ses yeux s'obscurcir.

- Pas faux…

Je sentis ses doigts courir sur mon torse et entamer une lutte gagnée d'avance contre les boutons de ma chemise. Je frissonnai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ben, t'es trempé.

- Ouais.

Ce fut la seule réponse éloquente que mon esprit engourdi trouva à fournir. Je me retrouvais soudain les pans de ma chemise pendant piteusement de part et d'autre de mon torse nu et je fermais les yeux, tout d'un coup somnolent.

- C'est mieux ainsi marmonnais-je.

- …

Son absence de réponse me surpris et me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouvais face à deux saphirs qui me regardaient avec insistance. Deux saphirs brulant de désir pur. Black était excité et la bosse que je remarquais subitement contre ma cuisse me le confirma.

Sans un mot, il baissa les yeux vers mon cou et y avança ses lèvres, qu'il y déposa délicatement. Un frisson parcouru mon échine lorsque je sentis sa langue sortir de son antre pour venir en taquiner ma peau, et mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes bras tandis qu'il descendait lentement sur ma poitrine.

- T'es sucré… l'entendis-je murmurer.

J'étais paumé. L'alcool envahissait totalement mon esprit, m'empêchant de penser, m'empêchant de réagir, m'empêchant de discerner le bien du mal. Ce que je discernais par contre nettement, c'était l'érection qui naissait entre mes cuisses lorsqu'à force de descendre, Black avait fini par arriver à mes tétons, qu'il en avait attrapé un entre ses dents et qu'il était lentement en train de le torturer. J'avais envie de lui. De sentir sa langue et ses mains partout sur mon corps, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sentir sa peau et son sexe sous mes doigts, de me sentir enfin en lui… Et je ne voyais rien qui m'en empêchait.

Je gémis quand ses doigts arrivèrent à mon pantalon et y défirent les boutons en quelques mouvements maladroits. Sa bouche s'occupait toujours de mes boutons de chair et je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le ramener vers moi. Il me jeta un regard incandescent avant que je ne l'attire pour enfin sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, passionné, violent. Il me donna immédiatement accès à sa langue, qui put enfin danser avec la mienne cette danse que je lui avais refusée avec véhémence pendant une longue semaine. C'était une véritable libération d'enfin le sentir si proche de moi.

Tandis que je l'embrassais, mes mains se mirent à courir sur son corps, désirant être partout à la fois. Elles caressèrent son torse, son dos, son ventre et lui arrachèrent quelques soupirs que je recueillis directement à leur source avec délectation.

Je m'attaquais ensuite au jeans de Black, qui était désormais inutile. Je gémis quand je vis qu'il ne portait rien en dessous et lui enlevais ce bout de tissu superflu avant de saisir son sexe entre mes doigts. Je fus surpris lorsqu'il retira ma main et se leva sans prévenir. Frustré, je protestais :

- Black, reviens ici tout de suite ! J'ai pas fini avec toi…

Il me gratifia d'une moue perverse, qui me rendu encore plus dur :

- Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Seulement, tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un lit ?

Je me levais d'un bond en jurant, peu ravi d'avoir été arrêté en plein élan et le poussait devant moi. Mauvaise idée : Black, nu, devant moi… Je faillis le prendre dans les escaliers…

POV Black 

J'eus tout juste le temps d'arriver dans la chambre et de lui ôter son pantalon et son boxer que je me retrouvais plaqué sur le lit, les mains de Snape de part et d'autre de mon corps, sa bouche dans mon cou et son érection frottée contre ma cuisse. Ce type me rendait dingue.

Sa langue descendit plus bas en laissant une trainée ardente sur son passage, contourna mon nombril et finit sur mes cuisses, en évitant soigneusement mon sexe, qui réclamait pourtant pas mal d'attention. Voir Snape entre mes jambes, le regard rempli de désir et la bouche à quelque centimètre de ma verge me fit gémir d'anticipation. Ce qui sembla lui plaire puisqu'il leva un regard indécent vers moi avant d'enfin me gratifier d'un coup de langue sur la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie. Je posais une main sur sa tête, dans une demande explicite de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

- Snape…

Je soulevais légèrement mon bassin vers lui. C'était clair non ?

Il lécha une fois ma hampe sur toute sa longueur, sans pour autant m'en donner plus.

- Dis le moi…

Je déposais les armes, trop impatient de le sentir autour de moi :

- Putain Snape suce moi !

Il me sourit avant de me prendre entre ses lèvres, me coupant le souffle tout en me faisant me cambrer. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Sévérus Snape était un dieu du sexe, j'aurais ri. Mais là, je me devais d'admettre que c'était la stricte vérité… Je gémis encore et encore, sa bouche qui s'activait sur moi, alternant douceur et rudesse, menaçait à tout moment de me faire avoir le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux pour l'arrêter, sentant déjà une chaleur intense partant de mon bas-ventre se diffuser dans tout mon corps.

- A… Arrête.

Obéissant, il remonta vers moi et lécha mes lèvres avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche. J'envoyais une main baladeuse sur son érection, que je commençais à masser lentement, lui arrachant quelques gémissements, qui firent grimper mon désir à son apogée.

- Snape, tu m'excites là... Prends-moi…

Il descendit sa main entre mes fesses et me prépara délicatement. Je retirais bien vite sa main : sentir son corps brûlant sur moi, sa bouche sur la mienne et son sexe entre ma main me rendait fou et j'allais jouir sur place s'il ne se passait rien.

- Non, prends-moi tout de suite …

- Black…

Il murmura mon nom d'une voix chargée d'envie et dont le ton acheva de m'attiser.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai trop envie de toi pour faire durer les choses…

Il gémit à son tour et m'embrassa dans le cou en s'insinuant en moi d'un coup de rein bien placé qui me fit gémir de douleur. Je me mordais les doigts de ma décision mais la main qui vient jouer avec ma hampe et les timides mouvements de son sexe palpitant en moi me firent bien vite oublier mon mal pour faire place à du plaisir à l'état pur. Encouragé par mes cris de plaisir, Snape transforma ses mouvements en coups de butoir, qu'il accordait à merveille avec la main qui s'activait sur mon membre. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, je n'avais plus conscience que de lui sur moi, autour de moi, en moi, de lui, partout et je menaçais de sombrer dans la jouissance à tout instant.

Je le sentis proche de la fin lorsque les gémissements qui parvenaient à mes oreilles se transformèrent en râles de plaisir.

- Plus fort Sev …

Cette phrase parut l'achever et il se rependit en moi tandis que sa main malicieuse achevait de me mener à l'apothéose en me faisant jouir entre nos deux corps en sueur. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer, de rouler sur le côté et de se blottir contre moi, un bras au travers de ma poitrine. L'alcool et les brumes du plaisir aidant, nous nous endormîmes dans la seconde…

POV Snape 

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête effroyable, qui ne fit que croitre quand je sentis un corps chaud endormi contre le mien. Les souvenirs de la veille mes revinrent à l'esprit et je ravalais un juron.

Je me levais sans bruit et m'habillais. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas que l'on parle de tout cela. Il ne fallait plus que je le voie. J'avais déconné. Et je savais que maintenant j'allais le regretter…

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Normalement, le chapitre suivant sera le dernier :) J'essaierai de vous le livrer avant Noel, voyez ça comme un cadeau :D<p>

Euh sinon.. Une petite review ferait plaisir quoi (a) :P


	7. Chapitre 7

Je vous jure, j'ai vraiment honte pour mes 4 mois de retard... Bon une fois de plus j'avais une excuse, je vous jure xD ! Enfin, après tout c'est quoi quelques mois dans une vie hein :D ? Sur ce, je me tais et vous livre enfin la fin des aventures de nos deux zouaves parce que bon, on n'allait pas rester sur une note négative hein ! J'vous le publie tout frais tout chaud, à 1h du mat' alors que je me lève à 6h pour la fac alors vous voyez que je vous aimes ! :D

ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span> **

POV Sirius

Ma petite aventure avec Snape datait de bientôt deux semaines. Deux semaines durant lesquelles cet enfoiré n'avait pas daigner montre le bout de son nez et ça, ça me rendait vert de rage ! Non mais il se prenait pour qui ?! Il ME prenait pour qui ?! Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il pouvait tirer son coup et après me planter là comme il aurait planté une minette en chaleur ?! Je bouillonnais intérieurement et à ma colère brûlante se mêlait une foule de sentiments qui achevait de mettre mes nerfs à vif : l'incompréhension, la frustration, la déception et, curieusement, une sorte de manque et de regret amer. Ce qui m'enrageait le plus, c'est que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ne me manquait pas seulement physiquement, c'était plus compliqué que cela : j'avais presque appris à apprécier sa compagnie, ses réflexions acerbes et son insatisfaction chronique, que je me défiais de réussir à contrecarrer à longueur de temps. Le fait de ne plus avoir personne à impressionner avait refait de mes journées des choses longues et ennuyeuses que je regardais passer lentement en ruminant. Ce que je faisais précisément en ce moment.

D'un geste rageur, je jetais le livre que j'étais en train de regarder plus que de lire sur la table basse et m'arrachais du canapé en m'étirant. J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine et décidai de me préparer quelque chose : quitte à se faire chier, autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Dommage que ça me rappelait tant mes dernières péripéties… J'étais en train de faire fondre du chocolat lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre…

POV Snape

En fait, j'avais vraiment merdé. Pas que j'éprouvais un quelconque remord à avoir lâchement abandonné Black, non le mot remord ne faisait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, mais notre nuit de débauche avait apparemment laissé une empreinte indélébile sur mon mental : les rêves ardents, bouillants et hautement bandants qui peuplaient mes nuits en étaient la preuve la plus concrète qui soit. Ce n'étaient plus de grands bruns sans visages qui venaient me hanter, mais bien un Black fort peu habillé, dans des positions forts peu orthodoxes… Ce qui expliquait que le fait de devoir me rendre chez lui me rende un tantinet nerveux. Mais, au vu du regard que Dumbledore m'avait lancé lorsque je m'apprêtais à refuser, je n'avais manifestement pas le choix.

Je transplanais donc et ouvris les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration alors que je me trouvais dans le salon. Mal m'en prit : l'odeur de Black envahit mes narines et mon cerveau, s'insinuant sournoisement dans chaque fibres nerveuses de mon corps. Les images qui me vinrent à cet instant auraient fait rougir le plus vicieux des pervers… Je sentis la colère monter en moi : je n'étais pas un animal en chaleur que diable ! J'avais intérêt à me reprendre ! Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas dans son salon. Je crois que la vision du brun langoureusement allongé dans son canapé, son peignoir pourpre entrouvert sur son torse sans défaut m'aurait… STOP ! C'était de Black qu'on parlait tout de même ! Mais apparemment, mon corps s'en foutait complètement…

- C'est qui ?

Sa voix, provenant de la cuisine, me fit sursauter. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle était aussi grave et sexy… Sauf peut-être quand il murmurait mon nom, perdu dans le labyrinthe du plaisir… Je pris sur moi et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. C'était simple : je restais sur le pas de la porte, je disais ce que j'avais à dire et je repartais illico, sans lui laisser l'occasion de me lancer une réflexion perverse où de donner à mon esprit l'opportunité d'imaginer de multiples scénarios. Quoique le dernier point était déjà loupé…

Je ne cessais de répéter mon plan tout en m'avançant tel un condamné vers sa potence et arrivais dans la cuisine, où je trouvai un Black derrière ses fourneaux, les doigts dégoulinant de chocolat. C'était allumant. Un peu trop même. Je me dis que je devais faire vite si je ne voulais pas que mes pulsions prennent le dessus.

- Bonsoir Black. Dumbledore te demande si le Conseil pourra se tenir mardi. Tu pourrais lui répondre par cheminée. Au revoir.

Je fis volte face, pressé de partir. Sauf que manifestement, ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde : la porte claqua devant mon nez avant que je ne la franchisse et j'entendis le cliquetis caractéristique du verrou. Merde.

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

Je me retournais et fis face à un Back vert de rage. Un brasier de colère allumait ses deux saphirs et ses poings serrés contractaient les biceps que j'imaginais sans peine sous la ridicule barrière de tissu que formait son peignoir. Portait-il quelque chose en dessous ?... J'interrompis bien vite la tournure foireuse que prenaient mes pensées :

- Quoi ?

Il fit un pas vers moi.

- Quoi ?! QUOI ?! T'oses me poser la question ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a !

Euh non, je ne savais (plus ou moins) pas. Il était temps de mettre certaines choses au clair apparemment. Je pris une profonde inspiration :

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'une fois qu'on se serait envoyé en l'air on deviendrait les meilleurs amis du monde ? On était enfermé dans une baraque, juste toi et moi et on était bourré et frustré ! On a fait une connerie, c'est tout et ça s'arrête là !

La flamme de haine s'était éteinte, remplacée par un regard blessé. Blessé ? C'était du délire ou quoi ? On se haïssait non ?... C'était juste ainsi non ? Ce qui s'était passé ne voulait rien dire hein ? Ni pour lui… Ni pour moi ?

- Je pensais que…

Il baissa les yeux sans finir sa phrase et je me raidis, attendant la suite.

- Que quoi ?

Le regard qu'il releva sur moi était à présent rempli de rancœur, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et cela me glaça sans savoir pourquoi.

- Que rien.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sa voix était glacée et remplie de haine pure, pire que la mienne quand pourtant je m'y appliquais:

- Dégage de chez moi. Et ne t'avises plus jamais d'y refoutre les pieds. Tu te démerdes, mais toi et ta connerie, je veux que vous foutiez le camp pour toujours de ma maison. C'est encore chez moi et t'as plus jamais intérêt à te pointer sinon je te jure que je te tue.

Je pigeais pas tout là...

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Black ?

Son poing atterrit sur mon visage et je lui lançais un regard ébahi. Il me répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Mon problème Sev', tu veux vraiment le connaître ? Mon putain de problème, c'est que j'ai été con au point de croire que nos conneries de gamins auraient pu prendre fin. Mais toi t'es un connard tellement ignoble que tu t'es servi de moi. Jure que t'as rien ressenti ! Jure que c'est pas le truc le plus intense que t'aies vécu ! Jure que t'y pense pas jour et nuit ! Et jure-moi, bordel, que t'as pas envie de recommencer !

Je cru apercevoir une larme de rage et de désespoir couler de ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase et cela me tordit les tripes sans que j'en comprenne la raison… J'avais merdé, mais pas dans le sens où je l'entendais. Et finalement, peut-être que le remord avait sa place dans mon vocabulaire…

Une seconde plus tard, mon corps avait pris les devants et je me retrouvais plaqué contre un Black tremblant, que j'avais coincé entre la table et mon corps. Je capturais ses lèvres, me rendant compte à quel point elles avaient pu me manquer et l'embarquait pour le baiser le plus ardent de nos deux vies réunies. Il se décolla légèrement pour reprendre son souffle.

- T'es qu'un connard murmura-t-il.

- Je sais…

Et j'avais bien l'intention de le lui faire oublier.

Je défis le nœud sommaire qui fermait son peignoir et en écartait rapidement les pans, trop impatient de redécouvrir le corps que j'avais admiré pendant une semaine. Comme je l'avais escompté, Black se trouvait nu comme un vers en dessous. Je quittai ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou et m'emparais de ses doigts toujours remplis de chocolat pour les engloutir et les sucer un à un, mon regard dardé dans le sien…

POV Sirius

La colère qui animait chaque parcelle de mon corps s'était soudainement transformée en désir en fusion tandis que je le regardais sucer mes doigts de manière totalement déplacée. A cet instant, Snape ne respirait plus que la luxure et l'indécence, ce qui me fit vite oublier les deux semaines de calvaire qu'il venait de me faire subir, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : mon membre au garde à vous qui caressait mon bas-ventre et la bosse dure que j'avais sentie se presser contre moi quand il m'avait embrassé. Je retirais mes doigts d'entre ses lèvres pour lui arracher sa chemise, pressé d'allier à nouveau sa chaleur à la mienne, de mélanger nos odeurs et de sentir mon torse contre son corps brûlant.

Ceci fait, je commençais une bataille gagnée d'avance contre son pantalon tout en lui mordillant le haut du corps. Il était à moi, et je comptais bien imposer ma marque sur la peau chaude que je sentais palpiter sous ma langue avide. Je découvris sa verge dressée et gémis de désir rien qu'à l'idée du fait que j'étais responsable de son état, qu'il m'avait suffit de quelques mots pour le rendre fou de désir. Je descendis plus bas et donnai un léger coup de langue sur son membre, lui arrachant un soupir. Je recommençais et le senti trembler contre moi.

- Intéressant…

- Black… A..Arrête ça.. tout de suite.

Je réitérai mon geste une fois, désirant aller plus loin mais le regard embué de désir qu'il me lança, combiné au gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche m'excitèrent tellement que je n'en puis soudain plus. Je le voulais, maintenant et tout de suite.

POV Snape

Il cessa enfin son petit jeu entre mes cuisses et je pus de nouveau me concentrer un minimum et me repaitre de son corps et de ses lèvres sans retenue. J'attrapais son membre dur tout en le forçant doucement à s'allonger sur la table, ce qui me fallut un gémissement d'anticipation outrageusement sexy. Si je ne le prenais pas maintenant, j'allais jouir sur place face au regard abandonné et submergé de plaisir et de désir qu'il m'offrait à cet instant…

Je déposai ses jambes sur mes épaules et, songeant au gémissement de douleur que je lui avais arraché lors de nos derniers ébats, je le préparais doucement, l'attisant encore plus si tant était que c'était possible.

- Prends-moi Sev'…

Son murmure m'électrisa et, n'y tenant plus, j'entrai en lui en soupirant. Mes coups de reins délicats se mutèrent rapidement en coups puissants et rapides, désirant toujours plus le combler, l'emmener toujours plus profondément dans l'abîme de jouissance où j'étais en train de le perdre. Il se mordit les lèvres de plaisir et je me retins de venir devant ses joues rosies, ses cheveux en bataille, sa main crispée sur la mienne qui accompagnait son mouvement sur son sexe et son regard brumeux vissé sur le mien.

Je me penchais vers lui sans cesser mon va-et-vient erratique.

POV Sirius

Perdu derrière un voile de plaisir, je le sentis s'incliner vers moi sans vraiment le voir. Une fois encore, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout autour de moi et en moi, comme si chacun de ses coups de reins se répercutait dans l'ensemble de mon corps, me criant de me laisser submerger par le plaisir et la chaleur brûlante qu'il faisait naître en moi.

- Viens… Murmura-t-il.

Je secouais la tête. Pas maintenant, pas déjà, je voulais que ce moment ne cesse jamais, qu'il continue à me faire l'amour éternellement, à me fixer de ses yeux incandescents, à entrouvrir les lèvres dans un cri silencieux et à me toucher sans vergogne pour le reste de ma vie.

- Viens pour moi… Sirius.

Ce mot n'avait jamais franchit la barrière de ses lèvres: je n'en puis plus lorsqu'il gémit mon prénom en joignant un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres à ses paroles et me laissais envahir par le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie, explosant littéralement de plaisir entre nos doigts soudés. Il vint quelques secondes après moi dans un gémissement des plus érotiques, m'offrant à lui seul la personnification même de la débauche.

Je me redressais et le serrais contre moi avec la force du désespoir, attendant que nos souffles erratiques et nos fonctions vitales retrouvent un semblant de normalité. Je pris la parole lorsqu'il me rendit mon étreinte, sans pour autant bouger la tête que j'avais enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur comme une drogue.

- Abandonne-moi encore une fois comme tu l'as fait, et je te promets que je te casse la gueule et te laisse pour mort.

Je le sentis se raidir autour de moi.

- Je me suis… Fourvoyé.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment des excuses… Mais c'était quand même de Severus Snape et il venait de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé ! Je ricanais gentiment :

- Tant que t'es dans tes grandes découvertes, j'en profite… Ca existe vraiment les elfes à un seul œil…

Il me serra plus fort en marmonnant quelque chose que j'interprétais comme un « Ta gueule Sirius ».

C'était pas gagné… Mais je comptais quand même bien finir par lui faire entendre raison un jour et apparemment, vu notre nouvelle situation, j'allais en avoir l'occasion…

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà :D<p>

Bon, malgré mon retard j'ai droit à une ou deux reviews ? On sait jamais x)


End file.
